monsterhighdramahfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Pink and the 5 Monsters
Snow Pink and the Five Monsters is the first in the series of princess parodies. It is noticably one of the shortest, next to Wrapunzel (both around around 5 minutes long) This movie parodies Walt Diesny's first full length movie, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. It was released on May 1 2011, is 6:22 minutes long, and has had 714 views since Plot The video starts off with the evil Queen Cleo asking her magic mirror who the fairest in the land was. And the mirror answers "Snow Pink." At this, the queen is upset. She askes for the mirror to bring her woodsmen. Which it does (how I don't know, it's a mirror! It can't walk!) The queen orders for him to take Snow Pink into the woods and killed her there. So the woodsmen finds Snow Pink and takes her out into the woods. She asks him where they were going and if they were getting ice cream, to which he replies no. Not having heard this, she says "I want banana! I want banana!" The woodsmen yells at her "We are not getting ice cream!" So she asks him about Glitter Ice. "No" "Gatorade?" "No" "Some Cheer?" "I don't even know what that is!" "What about ice-" "NO!" Giving up on ice cream, Snow Pink ditzily asks what the are doing "in the middle of the ocean." Fed up with all her annoyingness, he starts to tell her no again, but then admits the truth about why they're here. He's going to kill her. Snow Pink screams, and the woodsmen tells her that if she shuts up, he won't kill her. So she runs into the woods to escape, at the woodsmen's suggestion, and after a few seconds, comes upon a house. It is then that we meet the 5 monsters, coming home from somewhere. Then, one of the monsters (Sparky) notices that someone is inside. The monsters creep in, and Sparky goes to look for the person. When she sees Snow Pink, she screams and falls(/is thrown) down the stairs. After taking a few seconds to repair her severed arm, she tells the others to follow her. The 5 walk down the stairs to their bedroom, to find a young woman asleep in their bed. Upon seeing each other, both the monsters and Snow Pink scream. Snow Pink asks them who they are, and they introduce themselves as Swimmy, Stoney, Sparky, Smokey and Sassy, the owners of the small house. Snow Pink intoduces herself as well, and asks if she can live with the monsters, safe from the queen. And they tell her she can. Meanwhile, the queen, thinking Snow Pink to be dead, consults her mirror again. And the mirror's answer is the same thing. Snow Pink is the fairest. So the queen decides to take action. She finds a potion laying around somewhere and drinks it. This causes her to turn into an old hag, as a disguise. Back at the cottage, Sparky tells Snow Pink that she and the others are leaving for some important appointments, leaving her alone in the house. After their departure, there is a knock at the door. Snow Pink opens it to find an old apple-selling lady. The woman asks if she wants one, and Snow Pink says yes. She scarfs the apple down. Then, the woman asks if her makeup looks okay. Snow Pink smiles and complaments her blue eyes, her sparkly eyeshadow and (blood) red lipstick. Being a hemophob, Pink fumbles over the word blood. When the lady says it, Snow Pink falls onto the bed in a faint. The woman laughes, thinking that the monsters will think that she is dead. Which they do. They huddle closely around her, calling for a doctor. A young man enters, saying he has a medical degree. He introduces himself as Prince Hunky, and then goes to inspect Snow Pink.He tells them that she has just fainted, and they all gasp. He asks for a fruit, and Stoney hands him a "banana" which he uses to hit Snow Pink. Once she regains consiousness, she asks why he hit her with a banana, and the banana replies "I am not a banana. I'ma Super Mario, dressed like a banana! Now put a'me down!" Which they do, and Banana Mario walks away. After commenting on how random that was, Snow Pink kisses Prince Hunky and they propose to get married Meanwhile, the queen (now the old lady) askes the mirror again, who is there fairest of them all? And the mirror tells her that is Snow Pink, who is now about to get married. Shocked, the queen decides to go kill everyone. At the wedding, everything is going fine, until the queen pops in. Snow Pink remembers what she tried to do to her, and tells everyone to get her. So after a few minutes of dramatic chase scenes, Sparky accidentally shoots some sparks at the queen, causing her to fall to her death. "Oh Hunky! We can be together forever!" Pink smiles and kisses Prince Hunky, and the movie ends. Characters and Cast Human Cast Members Madeline/MadieB is the camera person, one handed doll-handler and the voice of the evil queen Katy is the voice of most characters, doll handler and came up with the original idea Vanessa is the effects artist, voice of Banana Mario and the mirror, and the outfit condinator Dolls Draculaura is Snow Pink Jackson Jekyll is Prince Hunky Cleo De Nile is the evil queen Frankie Stein is Sparky Lagoona Blue is Swimmy Deuce Gorgon is Stoney Clawdeen Wolf is Sassy Holt Hyde is the woodsmen and Smoky Ghoulia Yelps is Cleo in hag form And Banana Mario as himself. Trivia - This is the first Monster High Dramah video, which ironically was based on the first Diesny Movie -This is the only Monster High Dramah video where a doll does a duel role.